Des bonbons ou un sort ?
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Halloween, des bonbons, un sort et un Dean qui va (encore) devoir gérer les dommages collatéraux !


**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme je l'ai annoncé sur le dernier chapitre d'Eros & Thanatos, voilà un "petit" OS pour Halloween ! :) ****J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Et promis, pour cette histoire, pas de crise cardiaque en perspective ! ;)**

 **Citrouilles et sortilèges,**

 **J'vous aime putain !**

 **(Bon ok, si vous ne connaissez pas les Tutos de Camille, je crains que vous ne saisissiez pas la référence ;))**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas :'(**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: K+/T (J'aime pas les rating bordel :P)**

 **Saison: 10 (enfin à peu près)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Des bonbons ou un sort ?**

 **ou** _Quand l'excès de sucreries vous évite, pour une fois, de vous faire avoir._

Dean se roula en boule sous les couvertures, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Son estomac le lançait terriblement et il avait une vague envie de vomir. Alors oui, il était malade. Mais non, ce n'était pas à cause de la quantité faramineuse de bonbons qu'il avait ingurgités, n'en déplaise à Sam ! Et puis merde, c'était Halloween ! Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si de nombreuses infirmières zombies ou des sorcières sexy lui en avaient offert autant, craquant pour sa gueule d'ange. Que voulez-vous, les femmes tombaient sous son charme, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose !

Il avait donc dévoré un nombre incalculable de cochonneries, sous le regard réprobateur de son frère et celui inquiet de Castiel, pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Columbus, au Nebraska, au milieu d'une foule déguisée et hétéroclite. Ils s'y étaient rendus suite à de nombreuses disparitions et phénomènes étranges. Ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'une sorcière. Quelle idée aussi de laisser ces petits sachets de toile derrière elle ? Il n'y avait pas plus clair comme indice ! Enfin, les sorcières n'étaient pas réputées pour leur perspicacité.

Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient réussi à découvrir où elle se terrait, et ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre, mais uniquement après avoir profité de l'ambiance de cette nuit du 31 octobre, la faute à Sammy et à ses foutus yeux de chien battu ! Et alors qu'ils repartaient au motel pour récupérer leurs armes, Dean avait été saisi de violentes crampes d'estomac. Son petit frère lui avait fait remarqué que les sucreries associées à l'alcool qu'il avait bu ne devaient pas y être étrangères, ne recevant qu'un regard outré pour toute réponse.

L'aîné des Winchester était incapable de se maintenir sur ses deux jambes, voilà pourquoi il était resté dans ce foutu motel, laissant Sam et Castiel gérer la sorcière, seuls. L'ange avait évidemment voulu le soulager de sa douleur face à son regard implorant, mais Sam l'en avait empêché, arguant que ça ferait les pieds à, je cite, cet abruti borné qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il avalait ! Le concerné avait tenté de balancer un oreiller à la tête de son traître de petit frère, mais celui-ci s'était déjà éclipsé en riant, l'enfoiré, Castiel sur ses talons.

Donc il se retrouvait seul dans son lit, à maudire les bonbons, les maux de ventre, les motels, les sorcières, Halloween, les petits frères insensibles et les anges lâcheurs. Et il eut envie de hurler de frustration quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Clairement, c'était pas le moment !

Il souffla un bon coup et sortit sa tête de sous sa couverture, se saisissant du portable. En voyant le prénom de son frère s'afficher, il hésita à rejeter l'appel, par pure vengeance gratuite, mais se souvenant qu'il était en train d'affronter une sorcière et qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'aide, il décrocha, retenant un soupir.

« Oui Sam ?

\- Dean ? »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils. La voix était aigue et tremblotante.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Dean ! On a besoin de toi ! »

L'aîné des Winchester entendait clairement les sanglots derrière la demande.

« Y a eu un problème avec la sorcière et… »

Son interlocuteur renifla et Dean écarquilla les yeux.

« Cass est avec moi et il… Il pleure ! J'arrive pas à le calmer ! Il faut que tu viennes ! »

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ok Sammy. Redonne-moi l'adresse, je vous rejoins ! »

L'interrogé lui indiqua dans un hoquet où ils se trouvaient avant que Dean ne raccroche. Il réussit l'exploit de s'extirper de son lit, faisant abstraction de ces douleurs lancinantes dans son estomac. Il se rhabilla rapidement, enfila sa veste, récupéra les clés de l'Impala, Cass et Sam ayant été téléportés par l'ange, et sortit de la chambre. Qu'est-ce que Sam et Cass avaient encore foutu ?

oOo

C'était officiel. Il haïssait les sorcières. Il ne les aimait déjà pas beaucoup au départ, mais là… Là ! Cette sorcière avait fait fort ! Sam et Castiel avaient réussi à se débarrasser d'elle, mais avant de mourir, elle leur avait laissé un petit cadeau. Voilà pourquoi Dean se retrouvait à gérer un Sam âgé de huit ans et un Castiel retourné au stade d'un enfant de même pas deux ans. Mais pourquoi lui !

Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il avait retrouvé son frère et son ange gardien, le premier, les yeux brillants, sa taille réduite de moitié, tenant entre ses bras un Castiel haut comme trois pommes qui pleurait silencieusement. En les voyant ainsi, il avait juré sentir ses neurones se déconnecter les uns des autres au fur et à mesure, et il aurait très certainement eu un black-out complet si la petite voix de Sam ne l'avait pas ramené sur Terre. Il s'était alors approché des deux dans un soupir las et s'était agenouillé pour être à leur hauteur. Un sourire avait fini par fleurir sur les lèvres de son cadet tandis que bébé Castiel jetait sur lui un regard si désemparé qu'il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues rondes de l'ange qui avait tendu ses bras vers lui en une demande muette. Dean avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur pendant de longues minutes, et en voyant la détresse s'intensifier dans les yeux bleus, il avait décidé de prendre l'angelot dans ses bras, en jurant à mi-voix. Sam s'était essuyé les yeux et avait accroché une main au blouson de son frère, trottant rapidement à ses côtés alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous trois vers la voiture.

Dean avait confié Castiel à son frère, les installant tous deux sur la banquette arrière, jetant toujours des coups d'œil inquiets vers eux pendant qu'il conduisait, s'assurant qu'ils tenaient bien en place. Sam avait pris sa mission particulièrement à cœur, serrant contre lui le petit ange qui s'agrippait à ses vêtements. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'aîné des Winchester aurait trouvé la scène attendrissante. S'il ne s'était pas agi de son frère et de son ange.

Il les avait donc reconduits au motel, maudissant encore la sorcière à demi-mots alors qu'il reprenait Castiel dans ses bras et qu'il rentrait dans la chambre, Sam sur ses talons.

Voilà pourquoi, à presque minuit, il s'affairait à ranger toutes leurs affaires rapidement, sous le regard amusé d'un Sam, assis sur un des lit, et celui mi curieux, mi perturbé de Castiel, posé sur les cuisses du cadet des Winchester, un pouce dans la bouche. Oui. Castiel suçait son pouce. Et cette image était étrangement mignonne.

« Cass ! s'exclama Sam de sa voix d'enfant, Ne suce pas ton pouce ! C'est les bébés qui font ça ! »

L'interpellé pencha la tête sur le côté, son pouce toujours en place, regardant avec intérêt le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Et me regarde pas comme ça ! T'es trop… Trop… Trop mignon ! » lâcha l'enfant de mauvaise grâce

L'angelot eut un grand sourire et ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent.

« Deaaaaaaaan ! Dis-lui quelque chose s'il te plaît ! »

L'interrogé jeta un regard sur son petit frère, une lueur de désespoir au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Son mal de ventre avait disparu, remplacé par l'envie partagée de rire et pleurer.

« Sammy, tu as sucé ton pouce jusqu'à tes six ans ! Cass en a même pas deux ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Sam se mit à bouder, son nez se fronçant adorablement.

« C'est pas juste ! Depuis que t'es venu nous chercher, t'es toujours du côté de Cass ! »

Dean ne releva même pas, continuant de rassembler leurs affaires. Depuis qu'il était venu les chercher, il avait surtout eu droit à des pseudo-disputes Sam/Castiel. Comme si l'un et l'autre recherchait avidement son attention.

« Au lieu de compter les points, aide moi plutôt à ranger ! » finit-il par dire à Sam

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Cass ? » demanda-t-il, de mauvaise foi

L'aîné des Winchester se redressa et toisa du regard son frère qui eut l'étrange réflexe de se cacher derrière l'angelot. Celui-ci gigota un peu avant de s'immobiliser, bien plus intéressé par Dean qui venait à nouveau de s'agenouiller à leur niveau.

« Sam. Castiel a deux ans, maximum ! Tu en as huit !

\- Faux ! répliqua le concerné en dévoilant sa tête de derrière Castiel qui agitait les bras pour toucher le visage de Dean, Il a des milliers d'années et moi j'en ai trente-deux !

\- C'est vrai que vous en avez l'air ! Et surtout, c'est vrai que vous agissez comme tel ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Castiel, à force de bouger, bascula vers lui dans un éclat de rire. Par réflexe, Dean l'attrapa dans ses bras, et l'angelot en profita pour se blottir contre lui, faisant lever les yeux au ciel du chasseur.

« Cass, soupira-t-il, il faut que tu arrêtes de… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant les prunelles bleues l'observer intensément. Chez le Castiel adulte, cela faisait apparaître une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Chez le Castiel enfant, cela lui donnait la furieuse envie de le protéger contre tout.

« Et puis merde. » souffla-t-il, dépité, en raffermissant sa prise sur le petit ange

Son frère lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Quoi ? siffla Dean

\- Rien. Mais je savais pas que tu adorais autant faire des câlins à Cass ! »

L'aîné des Winchester le fusilla du regard avant de fermer leurs sacs d'une main, tenant toujours son ami de l'autre.

« Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, prends un des sacs et descends à la voiture ! On rentre à Lebanon ! »

Sam pesta pour la forme et se saisit d'un des sacs. Rectification. Il tenta de s'en saisir.

« Dean ! C'est trop lourd ! »

Sa voix avait retrouvé le même ton larmoyant que lorsqu'il avait appelé Dean pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Celui-ci, sur le seuil de la porte, haussa un sourcil moqueur tandis que Castiel s'appliquait à frôler ses joues, fasciné par les taches de rousseur.

« Bah alors Sammy ! On arrive plus à porter les bagages ? »

L'interpellé tira la langue pour toute réponse, traînant de son mieux le sac derrière lui. Il avait quand même sa fierté !

oOo

Quand ils arrivèrent au bunker, il devait être quatre heures du matin. Dean avait fait une nuit blanche, mais il s'en fichait, il avait l'habitude. En revanche, Sam et Castiel ça avait été une autre histoire. Revenir au stade d'enfant devait y être pour quelque chose. Sam s'était battu longtemps contre le sommeil, gardant contre lui un Castiel qui s'était endormi à peine vingt minutes après le départ. Finalement, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui et il s'était lui aussi assoupi, glissant sur la banquette arrière, raffermissant instinctivement son étreinte sur l'ange. Dean s'était même arrêté quelques minutes sur le bas-côté pour pouvoir prendre une photo.

En arrivant chez eux, il avait soufflé en réalisant qu'il allait devoir gérer les bagages et ces deux gosses, seul. Il gara la voiture dans le parking et, ouvrant la portière arrière, il profita une dernière fois de l'image qu'offraient son frère et l'ange, accrochés l'un à l'autre et allongés sur la banquette. Il se saisit en premier lieu de l'angelot qui dormait toujours à poing fermés. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait qu'il dorme, Castiel restait un ange malgré tout pourtant, non ? Il le cala confortablement dans ses bras alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour atteindre les chambres.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il entra dans la chambre à côté de la sienne et dégagea les couvertures pour déposer Castiel sur le matelas. Il retira le trench-coat, le costume, et les chaussures qui avaient étrangement rapetissé pour être toujours à la taille de l'ange, même s'il occupait désormais le corps d'un enfant de deux ans. Cela faisait assez bizarre d'ailleurs, une tenue de comptable sur l'ange à cet âge. Dean s'occupa ensuite de solidement border Castiel pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas pendant la nuit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque, mais il préférait être prudent. Quand il fut sûr que tout irait bien pour lui, il ressortit de la chambre et retourna s'occuper de son frère.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et Dean le prit également dans ses bras. Un bref instant, il sourit en réalisant que son frère avait retrouvé le physique frêle et fragile de ses huit ans. Adieu monsieur muscles parfaits ! Cela lui permit de le porter sans difficulté dans sa propre chambre et de le déposer sur son lit. Comme pour Castiel, il le déshabilla en évitant de le réveiller, ne le laissant qu'en T-shirt et caleçon. Il remonta ensuite les couvertures jusque sous le menton de son cadet et en profita pour l'embrasser sur le front, habitude qu'il avait prise quand il s'occupait de son petit frère en l'absence de leur père.

Il alla ensuite sortir les sacs du coffre de l'Impala qu'il rangea rapidement avant de lui-même regagner sa chambre. Il se changea, mit son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps avec bonheur. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos pour essayer de se remettre de cette nuit. Il éteignit la lumière et sentit avec plaisir ses muscles se détendre, éliminant la pression tandis qu'il laissait sa tête se vider.

« Dean ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, grognant de frustration. Il ralluma la lumière et jeta un regard circulaire dans sa chambre. Il croisa alors deux grands yeux bleus à côté de son lit qui le regardaient fixement. Il eut un instant d'absence. Comment Castiel avait-il fait pour se dégager des draps ? Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'angelot qui continuait de le fixer, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Cass, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Je… J'arrive pas à dormir… Je peux… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots tandis qu'il baissait la tête, se tordant les mains. Dean remarqua soudainement que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Castiel parler depuis le sort de la sorcière. Sa voix d'enfant était douce, timide, mais toujours aussi apaisante. Et en cet instant, il était absolument adorable.

Ce fut peut-être les prunelles suppliantes ou sa propre fatigue qui le décidèrent, mais, levant les yeux au ciel, il ouvrit sa couverture, invitant tacitement l'angelot à le rejoindre. Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de Castiel qui tenta alors d'escalader le matelas. Mais sa petite taille ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Dean lâcha un soupir amusé tandis qu'il se penchait pour saisir l'enfant sous les bras et l'installer à côté de lui.

Castiel gigota encore quelques instants avant de se rouler en boule près du torse du chasseur. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement. L'aîné des Winchester éteignit la lumière et, tout en se laissant gagner par le sommeil, il se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il évite d'écraser Castiel durant les prochaines heures.

oOo

Ce fut la sensation désagréable d'une présence qui le fixait qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Quand ses yeux acceptèrent enfin de faire la mise au point, ce fut pour lui faire voir son petit frère, assis sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres.

« Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le poids sur sa poitrine

L'interpellé lâcha un grand éclat de rire avant de se hisser complètement sur le lit, repliant ses jambes sous lui.

« T'as dormi avec Cass ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux brillant de malice

Dean haussa un sourcil avant de suivre le regard de son petit frère. Il s'avérait que le poids sur sa poitrine qu'il enlaçait doucement, c'était Castiel, ses petits poings serrés accrochés à son T-shirt. Comment était-il arrivé ici alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu le petit ange s'endormir à côté de lui ?

« C'est lui qui est venu me voir, il arrivait pas à dormir ! répondit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Toi dans le même lit que Cass, n'essaie pas de faire comme si ça te faisait pas plaisir ! »

Dean ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?

« Dean ! Je peux le réveiller ? C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! » babilla Sam, changeant de sujet

L'interrogé se saisit de sa montre sur sa table de chevet, tout en s'assurant de ne pas gêner Castiel qui dormait toujours comme un bienheureux. 7h30. L'heure à laquelle Sam avait l'habitude de venir le réveiller quand ils étaient seuls les week-ends et qu'ils pouvaient faire la grasse matinée. Ca, ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

« Ok » grogna-t-il

Il se souvenait parfaitement que Sam, à huit ans, vouait un culte presque effrayant au petit déjeuner. Et s'il ne voulait pas faire réapparaître sa facette « mauvaise humeur », il fallait qu'il se résigne à se lever pour le nourrir.

« Mais, continua-t-il en voyant son frère approcher de l'ange qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, Tu fais ça doucement ! »

Sam hocha la tête pour toute réponse et posa une main sur la tête de Castiel. Le contact fit frissonner l'enfant et Dean le rapprocha de lui par réflexe.

« Cass, murmura le cadet, Il faut se lever ! C'est l'heure de manger ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'angelot se blottit encore plus contre le torse de l'aîné des Winchester sous l'œil mi déçu, mi amusé du brun.

« Tu devrais peut-être le réveiller toi Dean ! » finit par proposer ce dernier

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa à la tête de lit, gardant toujours Castiel contre lui.

« Cass, souffla-t-il à son tour en lui caressant les cheveux, Réveille-toi petit ange !

\- Oooooooh tu l'as appelé petit ange ! Tu l'as appelé petit aaaaaaaaaangeuh ! » chantonna Sam, curieusement excité par cette constatation

Son frère le fit taire d'un regard glacial alors que Castiel semblait se décider à ouvrir ses yeux. Il se frotta les paupières en baillant, ce que les deux autres trouvèrent particulièrement attendrissant. Il posa son regard sur Dean et lui fit un énorme sourire que lui rendit son protégé, il se tourna ensuite vers Sam qui tendit ses bras vers lui.

« Câlin ? » demanda-t-il, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres

L'ange hocha la tête et Dean laissa son frère prendre Castiel dans ses bras.

« Alors Cass, je te propose qu'on aille manger ensemble ! commença à lui dire Sam, Dean va nous faire des pancakes ! T'as jamais goûté les pancakes de Dean je crois ! Ils sont super bons ! Et c'est encore meilleur quand il leur donne des formes particulières ! Moi j'adore quand il me les fait en forme de lapin ! C'est super mignon les lapins ! Mais peut-être que pour toi, il pourra faire un ange ! Tu sais, un ange comme toi ! Et puis… »

Il continua de monologuer alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec Castiel qui l'écoutait parler avec une attention religieuse. Dean, lui, était resté hébété sous ses couvertures. Il allait avoir besoin d'un café. Peut-être même d'un double. Il sortit de son lit et se saisit de sa robe de chambre avant de descendre à son tour vers la cuisine. Sur le pas de sa porte, il eut un instant d'arrêt. Est-ce qu'ils avaient de quoi faire des pancakes ?

Dans la cuisine, Sam était en train de fouiller les placard, perché sur une chaise, sous le regard attentif de Castiel, assis sur le sol, qui s'était décidé à sucer à nouveau son pouce. Quand il vit son frère entrer, il lui décocha un énorme sourire et, sautant au sol, se précipita vers lui pour le conduire devant la cuisinière.

« Dean ! On a tout ce qu'il faut ! Tu peux faire des pancakes ! »

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel et s'agenouilla encore face à Sam. Il allait finir par se bloquer le dos à force, il n'avait plus l'habitude.

« Sammy, tu sais qu'il faut que la pâte repose et que tu ne pourras pas les manger tout de suite ? »

Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête, son sourire creusant ses fossettes.

« Je sais ! Mais on peut faire la pâte ensemble ! Et montrer à Cass comment on fait ! Et en attendant que la pâte repose, on peut regarder les dessins animés ! »

Dean cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Mais l'image de son petit frère, piégé dans le corps d'un gamin de huit ans, emballé à l'idée de faire des pancakes et regarder les dessins animés ne disparut pas. Il soupira encore une fois et, se redressant, il se dirigea vers le plan de travail où étaient disposés les ingrédients que Sam avait sortis des placards. Celui-ci s'occupa de porter Castiel dans ses bras et de l'approcher de la table, le posant délicatement sur une chaise. Il se mit ensuite en tête de fouiller encore une fois les placards, dans un vacarme de tous les diables.

« Sammy… se plaignit Dean en déposant un grand saladier et un fouet sur la table, Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

\- Je cherche des tabliers ! » répondit son frère comme si c'était une évidence

oOo

La séance préparation de pancakes s'était bien déroulée. Enfin, relativement bien. Sam avait fini par trouver un tablier et il avait pesté quelques temps parce qu'il n'y en avait pas à la taille de Castiel. Celui-ci avait tenté de reproduire du mieux qu'il pouvait les gestes de Sam, mais s'il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec la cuisine sous sa forme adulte, c'était encore pire quand il ressemblait à un enfant. Il avait massacré un nombre très important d'œufs sous le regard impatient du jeune chasseur et celui amusé de son protégé. Dean donnait les directives et s'assurait de la bonne évolution de la pâte. En revanche, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur un petit frère qui avait décidé qu'une bataille de farine était quelque chose de particulièrement amusant. Alors oui, d'une manière générale, la préparation s'était bien passée, la pâte était correcte, mais la cuisine s'était transformée en véritable champ de bataille. De la farine du sol au plafond, du blanc d'œuf sur les murs et dans les cheveux de Sam – Castiel n'avait pas forcément apprécié que Sam se moque de lui après le quatrième œuf qu'il avait bousillé -, des tâches de lait au sol, sur le visage et sur la chemise que l'angelot portait – résultat de la vengeance de Sam- et du sucre de-ci de-là. L'aîné des Winchester avait quand même réussi à leur faire nettoyer leur bazar, disant que dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient pas de pancakes personnalisés. Etrangement, la menace avait fonctionné.

Lui s'en était relativement bien tiré pendant la bataille. Il avait juste eu un peu de pâte sur sa pommette. Et encore, elle n'était là que parce que Castiel lui avait touché le visage après avoir trempé deux doigts dans le saladier. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi l'angelot ne cessait de chercher son contact depuis sa transformation. De la part d'un enfant, presque un bébé, c'était mignon, mais quand il réalisait que c'était quand même son Castiel, un ange plurimillénaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça relativement déconcertant.

La situation était inhabituelle, certes, mais il la trouvait également rafraîchissante. Il redécouvrait son frère, enfant, dans un environnement sécurisé, familial, dans lequel il se sentait chez lui et où il pouvait être lui-même. Quand Sam avait vraiment huit ans, ils bougeaient sans arrêt, ils n'avaient aucune attache, aucun chez eux, et leur enfance n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Pour Dean, ce sort était aussi l'occasion de voir comment son frère aurait pu être s'ils avaient eu une enfance normale, et il devait avouer qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Quant à Castiel, même s'il était un peu étonné par son comportement, il devait reconnaître qu'il adorait voir l'ange ainsi. Il ne le dirait sans doute jamais à voix haute, mais il appréciait beaucoup l'idée de prendre l'ange dans ses bras, de le voir chercher sa présence, se blottir contre lui. Et cette nuit avait été une des meilleures qu'il ait jamais eue. Il se doutait que c'était dû à la présence de son ami. Il était toujours plus serein quand Castiel était là, et l'avoir si proche de lui, même sous sa forme enfant, avait dû l'apaiser pendant son sommeil.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il appréciait leurs versions « enfant » qu'il ne souhaitait pas les voir redevenir comme avant. Alors, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à recréer des pancakes lapin et qu'il s'essayait aux pancakes ange que Sam et Castiel noyaient respectivement dans le sirop d'érable et le miel, il réfléchissait au moyen de mettre un terme à cette malédiction.

« Dean ? Comment on va défaire le sortilège ? »

L'interpellé observa son frère qui avait le visage barbouillé de sirop.

« Je ne sais pas Sammy ! Je crois qu'on est bon pour faire des recherches ! » répondit-il, honnêtement, en buvant une gorgée de son café

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui s'était redressé sur sa chaise et tentait de poser sa main sur le front de Sam. Celui-ci le regarda, curieux, avant de s'avancer pour lui faciliter la tâche. L'angelot effleura le front du chasseur et fronça les sourcils quand rien ne se passa. Il regarda sa main, un air perdu sur son visage. Et une déception visible dans ses yeux bleus.

« Cass ? » interrogea Dean

L'interpellé le regarda et lui montra sa main, comme si cela expliquait tout. Mais de toute évidence, cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Je n'y arrive pas… » souffla-t-il finalement

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

« Castiel ! Tu parles ?! »

L'angelot hocha la tête pour toute réponse, même si son attention était toujours fixée sur sa main.

« Tu n'arrives pas à quoi Cass ? continua son protégé, A guérir Sam ? »

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau et Dean s'accroupit près de lui, inquiet, et l'ange en profita pour l'enlacer. A force, le chasseur ne s'interrogeait même plus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs ? »

L'angelot ouvrit la bouche, étonné, avant de se concentrer. Il fixa son protégé et, alors que ses prunelles devenaient lumineuses, Dean sentit clairement une douce chaleur s'échapper des petites mains qui tenaient toujours ses épaules et se répandre dans son corps. Il jura même avoir entendu un bruissement d'ailes timide.

« Bon, je crois pas que ce soit un problème de grâce, conclut-il, Tu es toujours un ange, c'est certain. »

Castiel lui fit un énorme sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Quand t'étais enfant, tu avais déjà tous tes pouvoirs ? s'enquit Sam, mordant à nouveau dans son pancake et attirant sur lui l'attention des deux autres

\- Comment ça Sam ? demanda son frère

\- Eh bien ch'me dijais que cromme ch'ai l'impress' t'être rellement cromme ch'étais à huit ans, ch'est p'têtre l'même hose pour Cass, et qu'l'âge qu'il a mainten', l'avait pas tous ches pouvoirs ! »

Dean et Castiel le regardèrent, médusés.

« Ok, et la version sans la bouche pleine, ça donne quoi ? » railla l'aîné des Winchester

Sam avala sa bouchée avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je me disais que, comme j'ai l'impression d'être réellement comme j'étais à huit ans, c'est peut-être la même chose pour Cass, et qu'à l'âge qu'il a maintenant, il avait pas tous ses pouvoirs. »

Dean reporta son attention sur l'ange qui observait Sam avec intérêt. Il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques minutes avant de hocher la tête. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai que ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés au fur et à mesure. Et pendant ses premières années d'existence, il n'avait pas encore la capacité de déjouer les sorts des sorcières. Soulagé, il défit légèrement son étreinte sur les épaules de son protégé sans pour autant rompre le contact. Il savait que c'était sa condition de jeune ange qui se manifestait. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'à cet âge-là, il cherchait toujours le contact de ses frères et sœurs, de sa famille, des personnes qu'il chérissait. Des personnes qu'il aimait.

Et là, cela le frappa de plein fouet. Il adorait Sam, mais même s'il n'hésitait pas à lui faire des câlins quand il le demandait, c'était Dean qu'il voulait toujours à ses côtés. Dean qu'il assimilait à sa famille. La personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Il posa ses mains d'enfant sur les joues de son protégé et le regarda intensément. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, surpris par son geste.

« Je t'aime Dean. »

Un moment de flottement. Un très, très, trèèèèès long moment de flottement.

Sous le choc, Dean écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée de longues minutes pendant que Sam éclatait de rire, tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec le nouveau morceau de pancake qu'il mangeait.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! » brailla-t-il, brandissant le sirop d'érable en guise de trophée

Son frère était bien trop abasourdi pour lui demander de se taire. Ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas lâché ceux de l'angelot qui brillaient d'une telle tendresse qu'elle lui serra le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Parce que ce regard-là était tellement… Castiel, qu'il l'isolait du reste du monde.

« Pardon ? » finit-il par articuler, toujours clairement sous le choc

Il avait dû mal entendre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Parce qu'il avait bien compris que, malgré leur apparence et leurs réactions juvéniles, Castiel et Sam étaient, d'une certaine façon, restés eux-mêmes. Est-ce que son ange gardien venait réellement de lui avouer sans détour qu'il l'aimait ?

« Je t'aime Dean. » répéta Castiel, patiemment

Apparemment oui. Il n'avait pas halluciné. Et si son cœur avait l'air de danser la macarena dans sa poitrine, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau, lui, semblait s'être mis en stand-by.

« Je… Tu… Cass, je… »

Il bafouillait. Et parce qu'il détestait être pris de court, il s'enfuit hors de la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur de l'angelot et celui dépité de Sam.

Castiel observa le cadet des Winchester, sa tête penchée sur le côté en une demande muette. Sam haussa les épaules en tartinant de sirop un énième pancake.

« T'inquiète pas Cass ! Lui aussi il est amoureux de toi. Mais il a peur. Et puis ça doit pas aider que tu ressembles à un enfant. Mais t'es son amoureux, il est ton amoureux. Et c'est vachement cool parce que vous allez pouvoir faire plein de bébés anges chasseurs ensemble ! »

L'angelot se rassit sur la chaise, dévisageant toujours Sam curieusement, son pouce à nouveau dans sa bouche alors qu'un grand sourire illuminait ses traits.

oOo

Ils parcouraient les rayons du supermarché, Sam marchant fièrement à côté de Dean tandis que Castiel, assis sur le siège du caddie, observait avec attention son environnement. Dean avait voulu faire les courses pour sortir du bunker, se changer les idées, et essayer d'oublier pendant un bref instant la déclaration de son ange gardien. Parce que ce qui l'avait le plus perturbé, ce n'était pas tant que Castiel enfant lui avoue qu'il l'aime, mais que lorsqu'il avait imaginé les mêmes mots sortir de la bouche du Castiel adulte, il avait senti une chaleur incroyable envahir tout son corps. Et comme il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur le comment du pourquoi, il avait décidé d'aller au supermarché le plus proche pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et puis pour acheter quelques trucs aux nouveaux « enfants » qui vivaient au bunker. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que Sam verrait cette virée comme une aventure extraordinaire et qu'il insisterait autant pour l'accompagner, usant de son célèbre regard de chiot battu pour le convaincre. Ce qui avait, évidemment fonctionné. Et comme il était hors de question de laisser un Castiel enfant seul au bunker, l'angelot les avaient accompagnés aussi. Dean avait donc pu faire une croix sur son moment de solitude.

Il passait donc dans les rayons, en profitant pour refaire le plein de nourriture, et essayant de limiter l'enthousiasme de Sam qui tenait absolument à prendre toutes les sucreries qu'il pouvait trouver. Il avait dû le forcer à se contenter d'un pot de Nutella, d'un paquet de fraises Tagada et de sucettes au Coca. Dean avait l'étrange sensation que Gabriel avait une influence néfaste sur la consommation de friandises de son cher petit frère. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle la prochaine fois que ce foutu emplumé débarquerait à l'improviste.

Il était en train de choisir des vêtements pour enfants -parce qu'il était hors de question que Castiel continue de s'habiller en comptable à deux ans !- quand celui-ci l'interpella. Il leva son regard vers l'angelot qui dévisageait quelque chose derrière lui avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'adoration. Le chasseur se retourna pour trouver ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son ami.

Le rayon des peluches.

Il haussa un sourcil en se tournant à nouveau vers Castiel.

« Les peluches Cass ? Sérieux ? »

L'interpellé lui fit un grand sourire pour toute réponse et tendit les bras dans la direction du rayon. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers les jouets, retenant un soupir, tandis que Sam revenait vers eux, tenant dans ses bras un pack de bières qu'il déposa dans le caddie.

« Pourquoi on est au rayon des… Ohhhhh regarde Dean ! Un Mastermind ! Et un Monopoly ! Et là, regarde ! Des… »

Dean observa, désespéré, son petit frère courir d'un jeu à l'autre. Il sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Il aurait sûrement besoin d'acheter quelques paquets d'aspirine avant de rentrer.

« Dean ? »

Son attention fut de nouveau accaparée par Castiel qui lui désignait quelque chose sur l'étalage. Le chasseur suivit le doigt de Castiel pour arriver… Sur une abeille en peluche. Une grosse abeille toute ronde, noire et jaune, avec des grands yeux et un grand sourire. L'aîné des Winchester fronça les sourcils et observa l'angelot.

« Oui c'est une abeille Cass. Je sais que tu les adores mais, qu'est-ce que… »

En voyant les prunelles bleues se faire suppliantes et les petits bras de son ami se tendre vers les rayons, il comprit. Castiel voulait la peluche-abeille. Et Dean n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Pas quand il lui lançait ce regard parfaitement adorable.

En soupirant, il se saisit de la peluche, qui était incroyablement douce il fallait le reconnaître, et la déposa dans les bras de l'angelot. Celui-ci enlaça son abeille et fit signe à son protégé de s'approcher, ce que celui-ci fit sans hésiter. Castiel en profita alors pour lui faire un bisou tout doux sur la joue et le visage du chasseur vira instantanément à l'écarlate.

« Ooooooh ! Vous vous faites des bisous ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit Cass qu'il était aussi amoureux ! »

Dean lança un regard qui se voulut outré, mais considérablement décrédibilisé à cause de ses joues rouges, à son petit frère qui revenait vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un jeu de société entre ses mains.

« Sammy, je suis pas…

\- Mais oui Dean, mais oui. Je peux prendre ça ? »

L'interpellé observa le jeu que tenait son cadet. Un twister. Sérieusement ?

« Sam, on va pas prendre ça ! C'est ridicule ! »

Son frère le regarda, les yeux larmoyants, ses mains tremblant sur la boîte.

Oh. Oh. Dean savait pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps.

« Mais t'as bien laissé Castiel prendre une peluche ! argumenta Sam, en se mordant la lèvre, Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? »

L'aîné des Winchester n'en revenait pas que son frère puisse poser une question pareille.

« Ca n'a rien à voir Sammy ! Mais Cass a…

\- J'aime bien le Twister ! »

Sam échangea un regard plein de gratitude avec l'angelot qui désignait avec conviction la boîte de jeu. Si Castiel s'y mettait, Dean allait forcément accepter. Il acceptait toujours tout quand il s'agissait de l'ange. Ce qui l'avait évidemment conforté dans sa certitude que le lien entre les deux allait bien plus loin qu'une simple relation fraternelle, même si Dean se plaisait à croire le contraire.

Celui-ci observait avec terreur les deux enfants l'implorer du regard. Mon Dieu. Pourquoi lui ? Il aurait bien aimé s'enterrer très profondément. Ou fuir très loin. Il ne savait pas encore très bien. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là.

« Vos enfants sont adorables ! »

Surtout si on lui balançait des trucs comme ça. Il se retourna pour remercier d'un sourire la femme qui venait de passer derrière lui et qui lançait un regard émerveillé à son frère et à l'angelot. Il secoua la tête, dépité, avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux enfants qui avaient l'air d'attendre son accord.

« Bon très bien… » concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce

Sam poussa un cri de joie et posa le jeu dans le caddie avant de se précipiter vers son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Finalement, si ça permettait à son cadet d'être aussi heureux, Dean pouvait envisager l'idée de lui acheter d'autres jeux.

Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, et il fallait désormais rentrer au bunker pour trouver un moyen de mettre fin à ce sortilège. Il ne se voyait clairement pas jouer les papas parfaits jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

oOo

« C'est hors de question ! »

Dean fulminait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il faisait des recherches sur les meilleurs moyens de mettre fin aux sortilèges des sorcières. Cependant, il s'avérait qu'en temps normal, ceux-ci s'interrompaient d'eux-mêmes à la mort de celle qui les avaient lancés. Mais dans leur cas, elle était déjà morte, et le sort fonctionnait malgré tout. Apparemment, la seule solution pour l'annuler, c'était de demander à une autre sorcière de le faire. Et Sammy avait proposé avec sa naïveté propre à son nouvel âge de demander à Rowena. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de contrarier son frère.

« On peut pas lui faire confiance ! C'est la sorcière la plus versatile et opportuniste qu'on connaisse !

\- Oui, mais elle a aidé à enlever la marque de Caïn sur ton bras ! » argumenta Sam

Le cadet des Winchester était assis sur une des chaises de la bibliothèque, mangeant une tartine de Nutella dont il semait des miettes sur le livre qu'il lisait. Il avait beau être revenu au stade de ses huit ans, il était toujours le premier à faire des recherches, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer autant qu'il le voulait. Quant à Castiel, il était bien trop occupé à se coller à Dean et à jouer avec sa peluche pour réellement s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis la déclaration de l'angelot, l'aîné des Winchester était toujours légèrement mal à l'aise à chaque fois que son ami s'approchait de lui pour lui faire un câlin, un bisou ou simplement un grand sourire. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à accepter tous ces contacts. Et si Castiel avait continué à venir dormir avec lui chaque nuit, et même si cela le perturbait un peu, il l'avait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts. Et quand il s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'il accueillait aussi facilement l'ange dans son lit…

Non.

Définitivement pas la bonne façon de le dire.

Et quand il s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'il accueillait aussi facilement l'ange pour dormir, il repensait à Sam qui avait dit sans complexe qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir hein ? C'était juste son côté hyper protecteur envers ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ! Et il ignorait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui semblait vouloir le traiter d'imbécile aveugle vivant dans le déni.

« Elle ne l'a pas fait pour moi, elle l'a fait pour son propre intérêt ! Je refuse de lui devoir quoi que ce soit ! » finit-il par rétorquer à son frère

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en laissant Castiel prendre un bout de sa tartine. L'angelot avait découvert le Nutella et semblait avoir mis la pâte à tartiner presque au même niveau que le miel.

« Si tu préfères nous garder comme ça, c'est ton problème ! »

Sam observa ensuite avec intérêt son grand frère s'accroupir près de l'angelot pour lui ôter le Nutella qu'il s'était mis sur le nez. Et il rit franchement quand Castiel en profita pour le remercier avec un bisou sur son propre nez.

« Peut-être que c'est le cas. T'aurais l'occasion de t'occuper de Castiel sans que ça paraisse suspect ! plaisanta-t-il

\- Pour la dernière fois Sam, s'insurgea Dean, Je suis pas…

\- Je sais je sais ! T'es pas amoureux ! »

Il abandonna sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'angelot en lançant un regard significatif à son frère.

« Cass ? Tu viens jouer au Twister avec moi ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête vigoureusement, fit un dernier câlin à Dean avant de suivre le cadet des Winchester, son abeille toujours sous le bras. Dean soupira en les voyant disparaître. Pourquoi son frère faisait-il constamment allusion aux sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour Castiel ? Bon ok, il adorait l'ange. Il voulait le protéger envers et contre tout. Il était prêt à lui confier sa vie sans hésiter. Il avait même senti son cœur se briser quand il l'avait cru mort. Et il se rappelait combien il avait été prêt à massacrer le Purgatoire pour pouvoir le retrouver. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour comme Sam l'entendait non ? Etre amoureux, cela impliquait aussi un certain désir physique. Ce qu'il n'y avait absolument pas entre lui et l'ange ! Bon, peut-être qu'il adorait ses yeux. Et que les regards de Castiel faisaient battre son cœur plus rapidement. Et que ses sourires l'apaisaient. Et que quand il le prenait dans ses bras, il sentait tout son corps s'échauffer…

…

Oh bordel.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas être _réellement_ amoureux de Castiel ? Si ? Il se rappela de toutes les remarques de son frère, des personnes qu'ils avaient croisées, et de sa réaction quand l'ange avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il avait beau ressembler à un presque bébé, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir. S'il le lui avait dit, c'est qu'il le pensait. Sincèrement. Et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait particulièrement cette idée.

Très bien.

Il était donc définitivement et irrémédiablement dans la merde. Parce qu'il aimait Castiel. Et qu'il voulait le retrouver par tous les moyens. Même si cela impliquait de demander de l'aide à cette foutue sorcière rousse.

Tout en poussant une litanie de jurons particulièrement imagés, il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rowena.

oOo

« Ravie de vous revoir les garçons ! »

Sam fit un rapide mouvement de tête, il était bien trop occupé à faire un concours de dessins avec Castiel sur la grande table représentant la carte du monde. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son frère ait mis sa fierté de côté pour faire appel à la mère de Crowley. A ses côtés, l'angelot avait interrompu ses gribouillages et observait attentivement la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard, une lueur étonnée illuminant ses prunelles.

« Est-ce que c'est…

\- Sam et Castiel, oui, confirma Dean dans un grognement

\- Eh bien ! Tu n'avais pas exagéré en disant « situation extrême » ! Je les préfère comme ça, ils sont bien moins impressionnants ! »

Les chasseurs levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Castiel se remettait à dessiner, son abeille toujours sur ses genoux.

« Quand a été jeté le sortilège ? interrogea-t-elle, ne lâchant pas les enfants des yeux qui se battaient désormais pour le crayon vert

\- Le soir d'Halloween. » répondit Dean

La sorcière lui jeta un regard amusé, ce qui irrita le chasseur.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, avec fort peu de délicatesse

La rousse sourit encore plus. Elle était parfaitement consciente que sa présence ne devait pas plaire à son interlocuteur.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver. Mais il faut que tu saches que les maléfices lancés le soir d'Halloween sont extrêmement puissants, ce qui explique que la mort de la sorcière ne l'ait pas annulé. »

Dean se passa une main sur son visage.

« Tu es capable d'y mettre un terme ? demanda-t-il quand même

\- Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ? rétorqua-t-elle faussement vexée

\- Et est-ce que tu vas le faire ? »

C'était là la grande question. Rowena était une sorcière très puissante et celle qu'ils avaient chassés presque une semaine auparavant était loin de l'être autant. Dean était parfaitement conscient que la rousse pourrait annuler le sort, mais accepterait-elle de le faire alors que rien ne l'y contraignait ?

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! » répondit-elle finalement

Les deux frères la dévisagèrent, ahuris, alors que Castiel semblait expliquer son dessin à sa peluche.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais en échange ? » interrogea Dean, clairement suspicieux

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que Rowena, la mère du roi de l'Enfer, lèverait le maléfice juste pour leurs beaux yeux. Et il sut qu'il avait raison quand elle posa un regard particulièrement intéressé sur l'angelot. L'aîné des Winchester se tendit en le remarquant.

« C'est lui qui m'intéresse ! finit par répondre la sorcière

\- Castiel ? » s'enquit Dean, incrédule

Le concerné releva la tête en entendant son nom et posa ses prunelles curieuses sur son protégé. La sorcière se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

« Non, pas lui exactement. Ce serait plutôt ses ailes ! » ajouta-t-elle

L'angelot fronça les sourcils et serra son abeille contre lui pour se protéger. En le voyant ainsi, Dean se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et au diable ce que pourrait bien en penser Sam !

« Tu pourrais être plus claire ? lança-t-il, presque agressif, réaffirmant son étreinte autour du corps de l'angelot

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! En échange de mon aide, je voudrais juste une plume de notre cher Castiel. Les plumes des jeunes anges ont des propriétés fascinantes, encore plus que celles des anges adultes. Et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir les étudier ! »

Dean allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir et qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'elle touche aux ailes de son ange, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

« Je suis d'accord. » lâcha-t-il doucement

La sorcière le regarda, étonnée de découvrir qu'il pouvait parler en fin de compte. L'angelot passa une main dans son dos et, dans une légère grimace de douleur qui serra le cœur de Dean, il fit mine d'arracher quelque chose. Il ramena son bras devant lui et tous purent voir dans sa paume une petite plume lumineuse d'un blanc immaculé dont l'extrémité commençait à s'assombrir doucement. Elle était magnifique. Et quand Rowena fit mine de vouloir la saisir, Dean reprit contenance et la prit des mains de Castiel.

« Hors de question. Tu ne l'auras que lorsque tu auras fabriqué l'antidote ! »

La rousse haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir confiance en elle. Elle n'avait pas confiance en eux non plus.

« On est d'accord ? répéta Dean, voulant s'assurer de sa coopération

\- On est d'accord. » confirma la sorcière

oOo

Elle avait été rapide. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux jours pour leur concocter une potion qui devrait ramener Castiel et Sam à leur état normal. Quand elle était revenue au bunker avec sa fiole, Dean lui avait tendu à contre cœur la plume de Castiel. Il n'aimait clairement pas l'idée de lui confier quelque chose de si précieux, mais de toute évidence, son ange n'avait pas l'air d'avoir autant de scrupules.

Ils se retrouvaient donc tous à table pour dîner, des cheeseburgers dans leurs assiettes – Dean avait tenu à marquer le coup pour leur, théoriquement, dernier soir avec Sam et Castiel enfants - , et un verre rempli d'un liquide rose et laiteux devant le nez de son frère et de l'angelot. Dean se contenta de boire sa bière et retint un ricanement devant la mine dégoûtée de son frère face à la potion. Castiel n'avait pas fait autant de manière et avait déjà bu cul-sec sa propre boisson. L'aîné des Winchester en profita pour charrier Sam qui n'avait même pas le courage de boire le breuvage alors qu'un gosse de deux ans avait réussi sans problème. Son frère avait froncé les sourcils, et dans un mouvement qu'il espérait assuré, il avait aussi vidé son verre. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Bien évidemment, il n'y eut pas de transformation grandiose. Rowena les avait prévenus qu'elle ne savait pas le temps dont aurait besoin la potion pour faire effet. En tous cas, elle leur avait assuré que cela prendrait moins de vingt-quatre heures. Aucun des trois ne s'inquiéta donc de ne pas voir de changement immédiat. Ils finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur générale, Sam découpant des morceaux de cheeseburger qu'il faisait ensuite délicatement manger à Castiel sous le regard attendri de Dean. Cela lui manquerait certainement. Mais il avait également hâte de retrouver son ange et son frère, car il commençait à se sentir un peu seul d'une certaine manière. Echanger avec des enfants n'était clairement pas la même chose que d'échanger avec des adultes.

Dean se chargea de débarrasser la table pendant que Sam lui faisait un dernier câlin avant d'aller se doucher et de se coucher. Castiel resta accroché à ses jambes, mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque. C'était les derniers moments où l'ange serait aussi tactile envers lui. Il préférait en profiter jusqu'au bout. Quand la cuisine fut parfaitement rangée, Dean prit le petit brun dans ses bras et ils remontèrent ensemble dans sa chambre. Il posa l'ange sur le sol et le laissa se préparer pour dormir. C'était bien la seule chose, avec la nourriture, dont il avait eu besoin pendant cette période. Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu gérer tous les autres désagréments liés à la condition humaine.

Il alla se doucher et quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva Castiel assis sur les draps, jouant tranquillement avec sa peluche qu'il ne quittait plus. L'image était si adorable que le chasseur laissa un franc sourire illuminer son visage. L'angelot dut sentir sa présence puisqu'il se tourna vers lui et lui fit également son plus beau sourire. Dean le porta à nouveau pour pouvoir se glisser sous les couvertures et, alors qu'il éteignait la lumière et posait la peluche sur sa table de chevet, il laissa Castiel se recroqueviller et s'endormir contre lui.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il laissa sa main caresser la petite tête brune qui reposait sur son torse et il s'autorisa à reconnaître qu'il avait peur. Même plus encore, il était mort de trouille. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont allait évoluer sa relation avec Castiel maintenant qu'il avait réussi à s'avouer qu'il l'aimait. Pour ça, le fait que l'ange soit sous la forme d'un enfant aidait grandement. Cela l'empêchait de se projeter. Mais Castiel allait redevenir Castiel. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir gérer ça. Rien que d'imaginer à nouveau Cass adulte lui procurait de violents frissons d'anticipation. Sa vraie présence lui manquait, indéniablement. Et la chose dont il avait absolument envie en cet instant, c'était de pouvoir prendre le véritable Castiel dans ses bras et s'assurer qu'il ne disparaisse plus jamais. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise sur l'angelot endormi. Il avait besoin de lui.

Ce furent ses dernières pensées cohérentes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ce fut un poids appuyant considérablement sur sa poitrine qui le tira de son sommeil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'arriver à discerner quelques ombres. Il se décida à allumer sa lampe de chevet pour y voir plus clair et quand ce fut fait, son regard tomba sur Castiel, profondément endormi sur sa poitrine, un de ses bras entourant sa taille. Castiel adulte. Son Castiel. Quand il le comprit, un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et alors qu'il dévisageait avec plus d'attention le visage de l'ange, il sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa que l'ange était magnifique. Il n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention auparavant, mais cela le frappait en le revoyant après plus d'une semaine. Son front détendu, les lignes de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres qu'il rêvait désormais de caresser, ses boucles brunes indisciplinées. Inconsciemment, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux rebelles, ne quittant pas des yeux l'ange endormi. La caresse lui sembla si naturelle qu'il la fit durer pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à sentir Castiel s'agiter. Par réflexe, il rompit le contact. Et l'ange dut le sentir puisqu'il fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et que ses paupières papillonnèrent.

Le chasseur retint son souffle quand Castiel ouvrit complètement les yeux. Il observa tout autour de lui, légèrement perdu, avant de poser son regard sur le torse qui lui servait d'oreiller et de remonter jusqu'au visage de son protégé. Quand les prunelles bleues accrochèrent les prunelles émeraude, un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Castiel. Ce fameux sourire qui réchauffait le cœur et l'âme de Dean Winchester.

« Bonjour Dean. » souffla Castiel, ne lâchant pas le chasseur des yeux

Et pour Dean, ce fut une évidence. Envolées, les angoisses de la veille. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, c'était l'ange qu'il tenait en ce moment entre ses bras. Et il fallait qu'il le lui prouve.

Il inversa leurs positions et se retrouva allongé sur un Castiel étonné, au visage piégé entre les bras du chasseur.

« Hello Cass… » souffla Dean à son tour

Et sans un mot de plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une légère caresse, mais cela suffit à embraser tout son corps. Il rompit le contact pour observer Castiel dont les prunelles bleues brillaient littéralement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles. Dean était certain que son ange avait compris. Et il en eut la confirmation quand celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains et l'observa avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de l'adoration. Le chasseur rit devant son expression émerveillée, et Castiel vint à son tour cueillir son éclat de rire sur ses lèvres. Et si le premier baiser avait été d'une douceur extrême, celui-ci en revanche, fut bien plus brûlant. Dean pourrait même dire qu'il était agréablement surpris de la fougue dont l'ange faisait preuve. Mais rapidement, ses pensées devinrent confuses, complètement supplantées par le brasier que faisait naître Castiel dans tout son corps.

Le brun lui faisait perdre la tête, il pouvait s'en rendre compte, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie que ça s'arrête. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'abandonner encore et encore dans les bras de l'ange. Le laisser le rendre fou par ses caresses. Offrir sa peau à ses baisers. Oh oui, il ne rêvait à rien d'autre que de lui prouver qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme.

« Dean ! C'est bon, ça a marché, je suis… »

Sam s'interrompit brutalement en découvrant la scène dans la chambre de son frère. Castiel, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, à califourchon sur un Dean à moitié dévêtu dont les mains s'étaient égarées dangereusement bas dans le dos de l'ange. Tous deux, les joues rougies, dévisageaient l'intrus d'un air plus qu'explicite.

« Oh… Je vois… Bon, je… Je vais vous laisser, je vois que vous êtes occupés et… Je crois que je vais m'isoler quelque part loin de cette chambre les prochains jours. Faites comme si j'étais pas là et que j'avais rien vu. D'ailleurs, j'ai rien vu. C'est meilleur pour ma santé mentale. »

Quand Sam s'enfuit en courant de la chambre, Castiel reporta toute son attention sur Dean qui l'observait toujours, les yeux brillants. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient avant d'être grossièrement interrompus. Et alors que Dean se laissait aller aux douces tortures que lui infligeait son ange, il se dit qu'il devait des excuses à son frère. Sam avait eu raison pour eux après tout.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Youhou ! De la guimauve pour Halloween ! :D**

 **Plein de bisous sucrés !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
